pokemon_adventure_challengefandomcom-20200214-history
Dusk
Dusk is a young trainer from Hoenn, currently residing in Kalos. He favors bug types, and uses them exclusively, aside from his Flygon (because there are no bug types that can learn fly like excuse me?) The closest thing to a future goal he has is becoming a Pokemon professor, though he's content where he is for now. (tiny mention of suicide ahead in his bio thing just so y'all know proceed with caution and all that. also sorry i messed up the formatting idk what I'm doing) Contents http://pokemon-adventure-challenge.wikia.com/wiki/Character_Sheet# hide#Appearance #Personality #Biography ##Pre-PAC ##Story Arc 1 ##A changing point #Pokemon ##Team ##In the PC ##Released ##Deceased #Relationships #Achivements ##Kalos ##Region Next #Trivia Appearance He's on the short side, around 5'5", a little bit of chub in the hips and thighs, no visible muscle definition, and has dark red eyes. He's pretty much covered in scars from various things, the most notable being the large one across his neck from a recent attempt to take his own life. He always tries to hide it with scarves and bandannas. Personality Crippling shyness and anxiety make it extremely difficult for him to talk to people initially, but once you've wormed your way into his small circle or friends he's very sweet and almost seems innocent at times. He has a rather dark/odd sense of humor Biography Pre-PAC Don't even look at me ok the entirety of his story is pre-pac ain't nobody got time for that ok short version missing father, abusive mother, he ran off to start a pokemon adventure when he was 13 to get away, some bad shit happened, then he made a friend/rival/sorta thing named Don, they traveled together for a while, went separate ways so Don could follow his dream of being a coordinator while Dusk went off to beat the league, he did the thing, yaaaayyy, but he still has nowhere to call home, wahh, continues living in the woods out of his backpack for the next 4 years. tiny hobo. tiny homo. Story Arc 1 - Johto? More like Jonope ahahaha nuzlockes are hard Dusk had already beaten the Hoenn league, so he decided to take off for Johto to do some research on the bug type Pokemon of that region. He was made to leave his Hoenn team with Professor Elm, partially for safe keeping and partially so the foreign Pokemon wouldn't disturb the ecosystems while Dusk studied them. After barely a week in Johto, he hit a road block and lost nearly every Pokemon he'd collected there to Bugsy because he got cocky and riled up by the other bug trainer. He didn't properly prepare for the battle, and his pokemon were mercilessly slaughtered, all except Sanderson the Spinarak, who managed to take out Bugsy's Scyther. Dusk's heart, in addition to his pride, were shattered, and he took his newly evolved Ariados, along with his old team from Hoenn, and ran off to Kalos to work on some new research. He may or may not return to Johto. A changing point - Super happy Kalos fun times but not really In Kalos, he's studying the different patterns of Vivillon, as it's the region's only native bug type. Still living out of his backpack in the woods. Or was until very recently. He ended up making a couple of good friends, mainly Marius and Whirl. His depression hit a peak not long after arriving an Kalos, and that's when he tried to kill himself. His Armaldo managed to get him to the hospital in time to be saved, but Dusk wasn't very happy about that at the time, but it gave him time to think, and his bout of depression began fading , allowing him the peace of a clear mind. He began to realize then how stupid and hasty he'd been, and that there were people who really did care about him. Not long after getting out of the hospital, he started dating Whirl, and subsequently crashing in his apartment...with no intention of leaving...and that brings us to now. Pokemon Team In the PC Dusk is a little cheater and doesn't use the PC system, he keeps every Pokemon he's ever caught with him at all times. Of course he adheres to rules set for battles of how many to use, he's not that big of a dick. Deceased Legs - Ninjask (accidentally killed in battle a with Don back in Hoenn when they were younger) Dee - Caterpie (Johto) Castro - Butterfree (Johto) Fungus - Paras (Johto) Relationships *Whirl - Hella rad phycho boyfriend *Marius - Best friend *Zarby - Nice lady from the hospital *??? he doesn't have many friends oop Achivements Hoenn Beat the league with only bug types Johto Beat 2 gyms and then ran away Kalos Being alive is an achivement right ayyy (isn't it funny how he just gets less and less impressive with each new place) Trivia *??? * *